


A Night to Try New Things

by writingsontheweb



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Yoosung getting flustered, Dry Humping, F/M, Gentle femdom, Role Reversal, mainly fluff because i love yoosung too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsontheweb/pseuds/writingsontheweb
Summary: Feeling that Yoosung may be ready to take a tiny step further in your relationship, you suggest getting a little more physical with each other.





	A Night to Try New Things

After your first RFA party, it didn’t take you and Yoosung too long to get acquainted with each other. You both wanted the same thing: to be together as much as possible. You went on dates a lot, and while Yoosung was very nervous and shy at first, around the fifth date he was completely comfortable around you.

You noticed that he loved to walk around town with you holding his hand– well, he actually loved to hold your hand all the time– and you couldn’t be any happier about it. Yoosung was extremely affectionate all the time, which was exactly what you’d always wanted.

The problem was that so far, Yoosung hadn’t gotten over his embarrassment enough to go beyond innocent kisses with you.

Of course you kissed a lot, but you wanted desperately to just have him on top of you with his entire body moving against yours as you kissed passionately on his couch or his bed or your bed or the floor– literally anywhere was okay– but whenever you got into it Yoosung would pull away with his face as red as a tomato and run to the bathroom while trying to hide his crotch from you.

You always pretended you didn’t notice his raging hard on because he was already embarrassed enough, but you really wanted to talk to him about it. You weren’t trying to get him to have sex with you yet because he clearly wasn’t at that stage yet, but maybe a little dry humping could be beneficial for the both of you. You really wanted to feel him against you even if you were fully clothed, because he was so beautiful you couldn’t take your mind off of how incredibly gorgeous he’d look all hot and bothered for you.

He always stayed inside the bathroom for a long time, and you obviously knew what he was doing. As a matter of fact, one time you tiptoed towards the door and listened carefully for something until you heard a little cry followed by a stifled moan.

Of course you knew what made him make such sounds.

But this had gone far enough. He didn’t have to dry hump you if he didn’t want to, but at least you wanted to talk to him about it. The key to a healthy relationship was good communication and you had that– except in this aspect. Whenever it came to something even remotely sexual Yoosung got incredibly flustered and couldn’t speak anymore, so you just dropped it at that.

“Yoosung?” You asked as you ran your fingers through his hair, eyes still focused on the screen before you.

Yoosung had his head on your lap above a pillow, and it seemed he was about to fall asleep. You were watching a rerun of a TV show you both enjoyed, but it was pretty late already and Yoosung had had a long day at college.

“Yes?” He asked, focusing his stare on you. “What’s the matter?”

“There’s something I want to talk to you about… um– it’s about us.” At the worried expression on his face, you quickly backtracked. “Nothing bad, I promise.” Yoosung sat up and turned his body sideways towards you, and you removed the pillow from your lap and set it aside. “I want to talk about… getting– uh… physical with each other.”

“W-what?!” He shrieked, turning as red as a tomato. “What does that mean?!”

“Yoosung, baby, calm down…” You soothed, resting your hand on his shoulder. He turned to you with slightly panicked eyes so you did the one thing that always calmed him down when you watched a scary movie: you grabbed his face in your hands and planted your lips on his own, hard.

“Mhhmm…” He whimpered before closing his eyes, opening his mouth for you. His tongue surrendered to yours as it was usual, and you slowly fell backwards until your head hit a cushion; Yoosung was settled between your legs and clearly had no intentions to stop kissing you.

However, given the position you were in and the fact that you had been thinking about dry humping Yoosung all afternoon, you quickly found yourself incredibly turned on, which translated to your kisses getting immensely more passionate. Your hands were settled on his waist, rubbing his sides slowly.

“Ah– _hnng_ –” Yoosung gasped and moaned. And then, you felt it: the unmistakable sensation of an erection rubbing against your crotch.

“Please don’t pull away from me this time…” You begged, not even thinking about what you were saying. Your mind was clouded with desire, with the raw need of having him pressed against you as long as it was possible.

“Huh?” Yoosung asked, separating your lips and hovering above you with a little frown. “What do you mean?” You groaned and looked away, but Yoosung carefully moved your head back so you were looking at him again. “Honey?” The look of confusion on his face was so earnest that you wanted to hold him in your arms and never let him go.

“Ughh…” You complained. “It’s just that– whenever we’re kissing and we start to get more… into it, you run away and don’t come back until like twenty minutes after. And I’m sorry baby but I know what you’re doing in the bathroom.” His face turned bright red again, and he looked horrified.

“What?! You do?!” He sat up and covered his face with both hands, hunching down. “I thought I was being careful and you knew this whole time… I just wanted to be a good boyfriend and I can’t even do that right…” At the sound of his unmistakable crying voice, you quickly sat up as well and moved close, removing his hands from his face. His nose was red and his eyes were almost overflowing with tears. “I’m so sorry…” He apologized, and the tears started falling.

“Shhh, sweetie…” You soothed, pulling him towards you. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and buried his face on your neck, sobbing softly. You pulled him closer by the back of his knees, making him fall on your lap and straddle you before wrapping your own arms around his back and kissing his hair. “Honey… I wasn’t complaining.”

“Huh?” Yoosung asked, looking up at you with red eyes and a confused frown. “What do you mean?”

“I like it that I turn you on, baby.”

“Oh…” He said, his expression turning into mild surprise. “Oh. Um…”

“We’re not going to do anything you don’t want to do, obviously, but I just want you to know that I’m ready whenever you are.” Yoosung’s face was so flushed you could’ve laughed, but you didn’t.

“Do I– do I turn you on, too?” He asked you, looking like the words were being ripped apart from him. His flustered state was nothing if not endearing, and you smiled as you nodded before kissing his lips.

“Of course you do. All the time.” He immediately lowered his face and his mouth opened a little, and you swore you could see he was trembling slightly.

“Do you think I’m… sexy?” He asked shyly, gripping the sides of your shirt tightly on his fists.

“Yoosung, look at me.” He did it, but hesitantly. “I think you’re sexy, hot, beautiful, handsome, pretty, gorgeous, amazing and so much more.” You joined your lips in a searing kiss. “You’re everything I ever wanted, and more.”

You both maintained eye contact for enough time that you saw his eyes glistening again, but then you had him practically throwing himself at you and kissing you hard. His hands moved from your waist to wrap around your neck, and his chest was pressed right against yours. You reciprocated almost immediately, and moved your own hands to grip his ass without even realizing what you were doing.

“Ah!” Yoosung whimpered at the feeling, and you immediately let go.

“I’m sorry–” You apologized, but he shook his head and used one hand to guide one of yours to his ass again.

“I liked it.” He mumbled against your lips as he wrapped his arm around your neck again. “A lot.”

You resumed your previous position and even moved one step further and started to knead the flesh over his jeans, eliciting the most beautiful whimpers and moans from the boy in your lap.

“ _Ohhhh_ –” Yoosung moaned, pulling away from you. “I didn’t know kissing could feel this good.”

“It can feel even better, baby.” You breathed out against his neck right before biting down. He held you tighter as you licked the mark and then pressed a soft kiss into it, all while slowly falling back into the couch once again.

By the time Yoosung took notice of this new position you were kissing again, and he decided that he liked it too much to say anything about it.

“You can stop me whenever you want.” You reminded him, pressing his hips into yours so you could feel him against you.

“ _Aaah!_ ” Yoosung cried out, starting to thrust into you by himself. “Don’t stop– it feels so good.” You nodded and pulled him into you again, your kisses getting more frantic and passionate as he rubbed himself on you.

You were a tangled mess of moans and heavy breathing, but you felt closer to Yoosung than ever before. It felt like this was a turning point in your relationship; him allowing someone to take care of him in such an intimate way is something you knew for a fact he had refused to let anyone do before.

For all the talk about wanting a girlfriend he did on the group chat before you started the beautiful relationship you had going on there, Yoosung wasn’t ready to be with someone until you came along. He whined about never having a girlfriend but the truth was that he didn’t want one, or rather that he didn’t want to settle for anything less than what he’d always wished to find. That was someone who cherished him and protected him and someone he could protect as well; someone who made him feel wanted and loved and like he could trust them no matter what.

And that’s exactly what he found in you.

Yoosung started to feel a little overwhelmed by the pleasure rubbing himself on you made him feel, and he recognized the unmistakable feeling of his approaching orgasm.

He was going to cum, and he was going to cum _hard._

“I’m gonna– I’m gonna…” You slid one hand inside his jeans and gripped one ass cheek even tighter, all while kissing him like your life depended on it. “Aaaahh!” Yoosung collapsed on top of you, hips thrusting into yours sporadically. You removed your hand from his jeans and wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his back with one hand while burying the other in his hair.

“Ah, hnng–” He whimpered, face buried in your shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

“Shh, baby. That was beautiful. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” You soothed, kissing his hair softly.

“Okay.” Yoosung said in a whisper, holding tightly onto you. “I made a mess in my underwear… I’m so embarrassed…” While you knew his words were true, the tired tone of his voice suggested he didn’t truly mean it. He did, though, so you knew he needed your reassurance.

“It’s okay, honey… seeing you cum was the most beautiful thing I’ve seen.” You heard his little gasp and felt how his hands clenched into fists, gripping your clothes.

“But I didn’t make you cu– cu–” He hid his face further into you, and you felt your heart swelling in adoration.

“Don’t worry about me, honey. This was about you feeling comfortable with this. I have no problem with it. Was it good for you?” He nodded against your shoulder. “Would you like to do it again?” He nodded again, this time a little more fervently. “That’s good, baby. That’s really good.”

“I need to clean up but I don’t wanna move…” Yoosung complained in a soft, adorable voice. “I want to stay like this forever…” You giggled and kissed his head again.

“I know, sweetie. But we can lie down like this again after you clean up.”

“Mmmm… promise?” He asked, lifting his head up and bringing his face closer to yours until your noses touched.

“Promise.” You smiled, closing the distance between your faces to give him a kiss. You felt his smile before he pulled away and stood up, blushing when he noticed a dark wet spot on his jeans.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” You nodded and he ran off, leaving you lying on the couch by yourself as he locked himself up in the bathroom.

You took a few deep breaths to calm your rapidly beating heart, and then moved to pick up the fuzzy blanked that had fallen to the floor earlier, when Yoosung had moved around to get himself more comfortable as you watched TV.

You draped it over yourself once again, and got a little more comfortable. You resumed your watch of the abandoned show, at least until you heard the bathroom door open and saw Yoosung appear in the living room a few moments after.

He was only wearing his shirt and a clean pair of boxers now, and a pair of socks on his feet. His face was red and he looked down, clearly flustered. His hands fidgeted at his sides, showing how nervous he felt.

“Come here, honey.” You said, moving the blanket aside and opening up your arms for him. He walked up to you but still refused to make eye contact, and still like that he placed himself on top of you with his face once again buried on your shoulder. There was a smile on your face as you put the blanket over the both of you, because he was clinging to you so tightly and he looked so adorable that you couldn’t believe how lucky you were.

“Do you want to take a nap now?” You asked, running your fingers through his hair. You felt him nod and kissed his temple slowly, which made him look up with those puppy dog eyes, begging to be kissed on the lips.

Yoosung moved on top of you so he could kiss you better, and you continued kissing lazily until you were interrupted by him yawning.

“M'sorry…” He apologized, nuzzling your chest and closing his eyes. “Wanna sleep… I love you.”

“I love you too, honey.” You responded with a smile, closing your eyes as well. “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing because I tried to replay Mystic Messenger to get another character's route but because I love Yoosung too much I couldn't not reply cute things to him or flirt so I got him again. I regret nothing.


End file.
